


Made For

by hunters_retreat



Category: Almost Human
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 16:24:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4883671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They don’t know what’s going on behind those eyes John, not like I do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Made For

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Made For](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5794189) by [imagine_it](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagine_it/pseuds/imagine_it)



> I wrote this a while back.  I had planned to make this a longer story, but couldn't figure out where to go with it.  When I reread it today I decided it didn't need to go anywhere else ;P

 

“This is what you want to do on your day off?”

John can’t believe he’s agreed to this.  It’s not that he doesn’t trust Dorian.  He might not be a fan of synthetics but Dorian has proven himself time and time again; from the first time he led John into a fight when the MX refused, to the constant harassment that has made John remember what it means to be human again.

It’s been a long time since John was someone the human race could be proud of and as much as he’ll never say it aloud, Dorian is a large part of that.  Synthetic soul or not, Dorian is a good man and he made John be a better man than he ever was.  Better cop too.

Again, he’ll never say it aloud but he thinks Dorian knows anyway.

The smirk he gives whenever John bitches about his random kindnesses broadcast it loud and clear.

“You said you’d take me anywhere I wanted to go.”

“I thought you might want to see a game, or go to a bar, or bore me to tears with insightful comments about archaic art at the museum.”

Dorian smiles at him and John scowls to keep from smiling back.  “Don’t worry, John.  I’ll get you to the exhibit eventually.  I have my ways.”

“Gonna commit murder on the premises so we have to investigate?”

“Of course not.”

“Only way you’re getting me there.”

“Oh, I might be able to think of a few things to get you there.”

John looks over at Dorian but the man is looking around the room instead of showing his face so that John can interpret what he meant.  It’s an interesting dance they have and John has always liked a challenge.

“Careful or I’ll have you replaced with an MX.”

Dorian laughs then and when he turns to face John there is honest amusement in his eyes.  “Like Rudy would give you another MX.  The Captain is still pissed about the one you threw out of the car.”

“He fell out.”

“Right.”

“Again.  It wasn’t my fault.”

Dorian smiles.  “Just like you spill olive oil on your leg every few days and we accidentally pull into a motel every couple nights where no one would recognize you.”

Dorian is teasing as he speaks but John looks away.  There’s no accusation in Dorian’s words but John feels them anyway.  He isn’t the first cop to bed his partner and he isn’t the first to bed a synthetic.  He just … fuck it.  He can admit it to himself if to no one else.  He might be the first to have fallen in love with his synth partner.  John can’t admit that to anyone though, can’t even admit to being in a relationship with him of they’d decommission Dorian faster than John could talk them out of it.  John isn’t ashamed of what they do.  What he is ashamed of is getting involved with Dorian when it can hurt his partner so much.  Dorian lives to be a cop.  John doesn’t want to be the thing that ends that.

“So, what do you think of the place?”

Its John’s apartment.  Dorian has never been there and after a tough week, he’d offered Dorian his choice of places to go on their day off.  It’s a special date, though John isn’t sure Dorian realizes it.  He isn’t going to make him any wiser about it either.  It was a surprise to find out that Dorian wanted to see where he lived though.  He’s never thought to bring Dorian here.  He’s barely there himself.

“It’s … it fits you, John,” Dorian says softly.

“Yeah?”

“The space, it’s clean, efficient.  Everything has a place and nothing is left out.  I see precision and order.”

“Doesn’t sound much like me.”

“Doesn’t it?  On the outside that’s what people see.  They don’t know what’s going on behind those eyes John, not like I do.  They don’t know about that bag of tricks in the bedside table by your bed, or that your real life is lived in a series of motel rooms or in the back of your car or under the stars under a blanket.”

John closes his eyes as Dorian moves closer and presses their bodies together.  He fits John like he’d been made for him.  For this.  When he brings his lips down to claim his partner, Dorian pulls him in even tighter and it isn’t until they break apart again that Dorian smiles.

“I wasn’t made for you, John,” Dorian says and John curses at the way his partner can read his mind.  Or perhaps he’s just said it out loud one too many times for Dorian not to know how he’s feeling.

Dorian presses another kiss to the corner of his lips before he continues, “I am beginning to think though, that you were made for me.”


End file.
